Digimon Project: Decode
by FlyHighAndTakeTheSky
Summary: Vera Simons was pretty average - first year at college, apartment with her best friend June, and a new job. When New York's electronic system goes crazy, Vera and her friend Jayson are sucked into a project called Digimon: Decode, something that June runs herself. Now, Vera must tackle college, some crazy animal that calls itself Seramon, and the project she's been forced into.


"Finally, we're finished!"

"Yeah, eighty years later." Two figures emerged from behind a doorway, each carrying a large box into the medium sized room, one puffing with the effort.

"More like eighty flights of stairs later..." one muttered, setting the box down onto the floor before flopping down onto the off-white carpet that adorned the soft blue walls of the apartment room.

The large window that proudly displayed the never-ending streets of New York City was opened slightly to allow a breeze to pass through the room; the air conditioning in the building currently broken down much to the entire apartment's dismay. The heat of the summer still made itself known, the room's temperature a solid eighty-five degrees at the least.

"Get off the floor, Vera, we still need to unpack most of these, and you get the kitchen." the girl standing prodded the one on the floor, converse-clad foot nudging her harshly.

"But June," Vera made sure to drag the 'e' out for a painfully long amount of time before rolling over onto her back and stretching. The only response Vera received was a sharp kick to the side, which apparently was enough motivation for the teen to stand up and drag her body into the kitchen.

The kitchen itself was next to the living room, separated by a wall and kitchen island, which had boxes stacked so far up that Vera could have sworn they were going to topple over and crash into the white tile flooring any second. After carefully maneuvering around the massive hoard of boxes, Vera opted for starting small with unpacking dishes and putting them into their respective cupboards. The stainless steel refrigerator had already been stocked by June with all different kinds of food - ranging from sushi to microwaveable dinners. Various juices, including some sort of raspberry lemonade that June was currently addicted to, lined the second shelf, as Vera had found out after putting the dishes away.

The teen sighed and leaned back against the counter, eyeing the stack of boxes wearily before standing on her tiptoes to retrieve the one on top. Upon setting it into the counter and opening it, nothing of major importance was inside, save for silverware and restaurant gift cards that had spilled out of the envelope they'd been in prior to the moving van.

"Having fun?" Vera's eyes narrowed at the sight of June walking in and leaning against the counter, now changed from work clothes to simple blue sweatpants and a grey tank top, unusual blue hair tied up into a ponytail, a smirk clearly evident on her small face. Vera scowled at the older woman, lips curving down into a frown.

* * *

No sooner after June had helped Vera finish unpacking, the twenty-one year old was called into her new job for a consultation involving some new project they had her working on. All Vera knew about it was that her previous boss in New Jersey had relocated her to New York, where Vera had tagged along for college at NYU. The two had agreed to share an apartment as long as Vera didn't get involved with June's work - whatever that was. In the three years she'd known June, Vera never found out what she did for a living; not that it was any of her business, which was what Vera had concluded soon after she refused to tell her.

Now, Vera sat on the medium-sized tan couch, aimlessly flicking through TV stations as her eyes roamed the newly put together living room. Kicking her bare feet onto the other end of the couch, Vera could only stare at some show about monsters and wait for her classes to start at NYU in a week. The smartphone that lay across her stomach vibrated; something the nineteen year old usually ignored considering it was most likely her friend Jayson. The blonde never seemed to have anything better to do besides bug her to hang out, and now that she was in New York, she had no choice but to pick up the phone before he decided to raid every apartment building until he found her.

"Vera, babe! What's up?" Vera slapped her hand to her head at Jayson's voice as she clicked the green answer button, muttering a "Not much" under her breath.

"Before you ask," Vera spoke up before Jayson could get another word in "We can hang out this _once,_ and then you can't ask me for another month."

"Deal! Meet me at that new coffee shop by Christopher Street in twenty? I have a surprise for you!" the male's cheery voice made Vera shudder, but she agreed and quickly ended the call. How he could be so cheerful in his second year of college, she didn't have the slightest idea.

Kicking her feet off the couch and standing up, Vera trudged to her room to find her favorite pair of skinny jeans, deciding to keep the white hoodie on. Her blue converse lie on the floor next to her bed, which had neatly folded ocean blue and green sheets and pillows on it, thanks to June. If it was up to Vera, her room would've been next to destroyed by now. After a few minutes of digging through her dresser drawers, she pulled the black shorts off and the grey denim over her legs, jumping up and trying to wriggle into them. Being stuck at a constant five foot five, Vera had been able to keep the same pants since her senior year in high school, seeing as how she was doomed to be the same size forever; short and twig thin. Plopping down onto her bed, the teen grabbed her worn out wallet from the nightstand and stuffed it into her hoodie pocket, along with her phone and keys.

After sticking a note on the fridge stating where she was going in case June got back before her, Vera made decent time getting to the street and maneuvering her way around the thousands of people that crowded the sidewalks around her. From what she knew from Google, the coffee shop was only about a twenty minute walk from her apartment, which was good considering coffee was the only thing Vera could stay awake and study on. During her high school years, Vera had gone through at least a hundred plus cups of the caffeine-laced drink to keep her awake until two AM while studying for finals. The beeping of cars and yelling of people interrupted her thoughts, bursting into her mind so fast it sent an almost immediate headache as a welcoming gift.

Looking up, Vera raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. All traffic lights were red, and she was at a four-way intersection. Everyone around her had crowded to the edge of the street to watch a fight unfolding between two of the aggravated drivers who had gotten out of their cars. Various swearing matches were going on as police rushed to the scene from multiple directions, lights flashing aggressively and lights flashing, blinding Vera temporarily as they neared the scene. Scooting closer to the edge of the corner, Vera's eyes widened considerably as she realized _all _of the lights were red.

_'Some sort of weird power thing, probably...Though, there was nothing wrong at the apartment...'_ she thought grimly, scuffing her feet against the pavement as she crossed the street in between the numerous cars parked. Vibrations went up her body as she pulled the ringing device from her pocket, staring at the screen in disbelief as it went from Jayson's picture to an all white screen, illuminating the coming-night of the city. _'And a weird cell phone thing...' _she added, swallowing the uneasy lump in her throat.

It was ten minutes later that Vera spotted Jayson, his thin frame leaning against the little brick building labeled "J & J Coffee" in bright red letters. It was a cute place, she had to give the owners credit for keeping it clean of graffiti. As Jayson noticed her, she flashed him a smile and jogged the rest of the way over to him.

"Hey, Miss green eyes," he grinned, azure orbs staring into her own forest green ones "Didja see what's up with the city? Weird, huh?"

"Yeah," Vera huffed "Whatever it is screwed my phone up big-time. Look at this! I just got it like a month ago, too!" she pulled the small device from her pocket, showing him the still glowing white screen and watching his tan face twist into confusion.

Fumbling for his own phone, Jayson pulled it out of his pocket "Mine's doing the same thing," he flashed Vera the screen, which was illuminated white "It's weird, everything was fine back at my place."

"Same here, as soon as I got to 57th, all the lights went red and my phone started doing this-" Vera began, cut off by the screeching of tires behind her.  
The two teens whipped around, shocked when they saw a monstrous, black truck peeling down the street behind them. It's engine sputtered to a stop as soon as it rounded the corner, weaving between cars and stopping dead center in the middle of the road. It was only after minutes of pure silence, something that never happened in the city, did the back doors fly open with such force that Vera could have sworn they dented the car. Jayson immediately pushed Vera back against the brick, shielding her with his body as the men dressed in typical black suits jumped out. Guns in hand, Vera barely registered their voices commanding everyone to take out their phones.

Jayson nudged Vera softly, reaching back into his pocket to grab his phone, Vera following suit. They held them up - not having a clue what the men could possibly want with phones. Vera watched as the men looked around at the phones, muttering to one another until one locked eyes on Jayson and herself. The one that was currently eyeballing Vera's phone said something, and before the two teens knew it, they were being carried to the truck, kicking and screaming.


End file.
